O powrocie Fëanora do Valinoru
by o.Ellena.o
Summary: "Lecz wtedy właśnie odezwał się głos z oddali i Fëanor posłyszał własne imię. Poznał Fëanor, że to Mandos i zrazu złość poczuł ogromną".


_A/N: Dla Naamah_Beherit, pod prompt: Námo i Fëanor/Fëanorianie? Właśnie sobie wyobraziłam, jak funduje tatuśkowi terapię szokową a'la Húrin; coś na zasadzie "a teraz siedź i patrz, do czego doprowadziłeś"._

 _Jak ja nie dzierżę_ _Fëanora! ;)_

 _Źródła: Silmarillion, HoME: Morgoth's Ring (Mandos, dusze itp.)._

* * *

Nie boją się mówić o śmierci Eldarowie i nie drżą przed nią ich serca – w przeciwieństwie do serc człowieczych. Wiedzą bowiem dobrze Pierworodni, że są przypisani Ardzie i ona będzie na nich czekać, gdy ich śmierć na chwilę zabierze.  
Lecz stało się raz tak, że śmierć przeraziła Eldarów i serca im zadrżały.

Oto zginął Duch Ognisty, Fëanor, syn Finwego. Potężnym jawił się ogień, który nagle rozgorzał na ciele poległego Noldora, potężnym jak ten, co płonął w nim za życia. Powiadają, że to dusza Fëanora opuściła wówczas ciało, przybrawszy postać płomienia, gdyż płomieniowi podobny był Fëanor. Tymczasem ci, którzy w tamtym czasie trwali przy martwym ciele, opowiadali, że ogień długo jeszcze płonął na nagiej ziemi, gdy już całe ciało Fëanora przemienił w popiół. Oni zaś, wpatrzeni w języki ognia, płaczący nad ciałem, które zniknęło i którego nie mogli pochować, jedno wówczas pomyśleli – że oto się spełniła część klątwy Mandosa albo jakaś inna kara dla nich wyznaczona; że może Mandos zmienić ich przeznaczenie. I tego byli pewni przez czas długi Noldorowie, tak długi, że sam obraz Fëanorowej śmierci dawno zatarł się w ich pamięci (na tyle, że przestali się nim zadręczać), a oni wciąż szeptali o zagniewanym Valarze i jego klątwie, której w głębi serca stale się obawiali.  
Tak oto Fëanor, gdy oczy jego się zamknęły, a dusza opuściła ciało trawione straszliwym płomieniem, dla świata żywych stał się martwym. Ci jednak, którzy opuścili siedzibę Mandosa, a wśród nich szlachetny Glorfindel, wiedzą najlepiej, że śmierć żadnym nie jest końcem i nie była nim nawet dla syna Finwego. Albowiem dusza Fëanora przetrwała tak jak inne.

Fëanor, pozbawiony ciała, w poświacie ognistej, spoglądał na Ardę wokół, nie widział jednak tych, co go opłakiwali, bo przed nim roztaczały się ostatnie sprzed śmierci obrazy: mocarny Gothmog i dalekie szczyty Thangorodrimu. Przeklął Balroga Fëanor, a choć nie miał już ciała, to czuł się tak, jakby płomienie wciąż go trawiły. Nie wiedział sam, dokąd powinien się udać, wokół począł widzieć tylko ciemność. Lecz wtedy właśnie odezwał się głos z oddali i Fëanor posłyszał własne imię. Poznał Fëanor, że to Mandos i zrazu złość poczuł ogromną. Pomyślał wówczas, że woli stać się duchem błąkającym się po świecie niźli stanąć przed Mandosem, sędzią umarłych. Wzywał go Valar do swej siedziby i długo nawoływał, bo gniew kazał Fëanorowi tym wezwaniom odmawiać.  
Atoli niczym jest upór Fëanora wobec niezłomności Mandosa. Wiedział Mandos, że nie może przymusić żadnej duszy do opuszczenia świata żywych, lecz wiedział także, że nie powinny one w nim pozostawać, zwłaszcza te, które dopuściły do siebie zło i zasługiwały na karę. Dlatego zawołał raz jeszcze Fëanora, tym razem inaczej, jak się Fëanorowi zdało, a potem za Mandosem odezwały się inne głosy i wśród nich usłyszał Fëanor wezwanie Finwego. A wtedy odezwała się w Fëanorze wielka tęsknota i miłość do ojca i tym razem dzięki nim po raz pierwszy chłodniej pomyślał i wierzyć w tamtej chwili zaczął, że gniew w niczym mu już nie pomoże i że lepiej dla niego byłoby teraz stanąć w Máhanaxar, Kręgu Przeznaczenia niż trwać na ziemiach Wschodu. Tak to miłość do ojca skruszyła jego upór, ale zanim Fëanor odszedł do siedziby Mandosa, raz jeszcze, mimo nagłej słabości, stał się niszczącym płomieniem – bo chociaż sam ze sobą próbował walczyć, to prędko się odezwała jego natura. Ostatkiem sił wykrzyknął w pustą przestrzeń dookoła niego:  
– Nie myśl sobie jednak, Valarze, że potulnie cię wysłucham!  
Wtenczas, za sprawą Mandosa, Fëanor utracił świadomość, lecz wkrótce ją odzyskał, nowe witając ciemności.

Wielu spośród umarłych po usłuchaniu Mandosa i stanąwszy w jego pałacu, myśleć zaczyna, że jednak koniec ostateczny lepszy byłby dla nich i mniej przykry niż sąd srogiego Valara. Tak też przed przybyciem do Domu Umarłych sądził Fëanor i tak pomyślał raz jeszcze, szukając światła pośród mroku, który wielce go zadziwił w tym miejscu. Przyszła tedy do Fëanora posępna myśl, iż nie u Mandosa, a u Morgotha w Angbandzie dopełni się jego przeznaczenie.  
A choć nadal nie drżał na wspomnienie Valarów i drżeć nie zamierzał, to wiedział, że boi się straszliwie kary, która na niego czeka.

Na próżno szukał światła Fëanor. Tam bowiem, gdzie się znajdował, ściany zdawały się nie mieć okien, a im bardziej próbował przeniknąć wzrokiem ciemność, tym większą ciemnością się wydawała, przez co Fëanor nie był już pewien, czy dom Mandosa w ogóle ma ściany, bo może jest ciemną przestrzenią bez kresu, czy też on, Fëanor, ścian tego domu nie dostrzega, gdyż daleko są od niego. „Tak czy inaczej miejsce to jest pustką". – Tak pomyślał, głośno zaś zawołał:  
– A więc niewola! Taki jest twój wyrok, Mandosie? Lecz jakim prawem?! Jakie prawo, pytam, dano ci, podstępny Valarze, byś mógł więzić tu mnie, potomka Finwego, co się zrodził nad Cuiviénen, potomka Ilúvatara? Odpowiedz!  
– Nie ma Mandos takiego prawa i dobrze o tym wiesz, potomku przeklęty, który masz czelność powoływać się na więzi z Ilúvatarem!  
Oto zakrzyknął rozgniewany Tulkas, którego wkrótce ujrzał Fëanor, bo po słowach Valara nagle światło rozbłysło, tak jasne i czyste, że poraziło Fëanora niczym silmaril, co parzy dłonie wroga. A tak jasne i czyste jest światło Vardy; i ją też Fëanor ujrzał.  
Zebrali się wszak w pałacu Mandosa wszyscy Valarowie i nawet Ulmo powrócił ze swego morskiego królestwa, a wraz z nimi stali tam Eönwë i inni Majarowie. „Wielu przybyło, by ujrzeć moją klęskę!" – pomyślał Fëanor gorzko. – „Niedoczekanie!".  
– Witaj, Fëanorze, synu Finwego – rzekł do niego Manwë. – Długo mogłeś przed nami uciekać, błędnie jednak sądziłeś, iż zdołasz uniknąć kary.  
Zakrzyknął Fëanor:  
– Uciekać?! Przed wami? Oto widać jak wielkie jest Valarów mniemanie o sobie! Jak wielka była ich obłuda, gdy to mnie pychę zarzucali!  
– Milcz, Noldorze! – Krzyk Tulkasa wstrząsnął siedzibą Mandosa.  
– Milcz, zaprawdę! Nie trzeba nam więcej zła zasianego przez twe słowa! – zawtórował Tulkasowi Oromë.  
Pełne wściekłości było spojrzenie Tulkasa, a jeszcze więcej wrogości miał w oczach Oromë, toteż musiał ich Manwë powstrzymywać, by sami nie wymierzyli Fëanorowi kary. Atoli i pozostali patrzyli niechętnie na Noldora – i on też patrzył tak na nich, z wyjątkiem Yavanny, na którą nie chciał i nie mógł spojrzeć; i widzieli to wszyscy, a ona czuła jego lęk.  
Varda i Manwë, a także Ulmo z Aulem przemawiali do niego, później zaś i inni, lecz on wcale nie pragnął ich słuchać. Tylko Mandos stał milczący i posępny i wzroku nie spuszczał z Fëanora. Wnet począł się Fëanor obawiać tego milczenia, bardziej niż krzyków reszty Valarów, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie.  
– Słuchaj, Fëanorze! – Oromë krzyczał, a Fëanor miast słuchać, patrzył dokoła zimnym wzrokiem.  
Ogromne jest domostwo Mandosa i umarłych – nie ma w Śródziemiu ani w Amanie drugiej takiej twierdzy, nie ma też drugiego takiego domu, co ogrom swój stale może powiększać. Poczuł Fëanor, gdy się rozglądał wokół, że wolność bezpowrotnie utraci, a na to zgody nikomu nie dawał. Nie zamierzał Fëanor stać się ptakiem zamkniętym w klatce ani światłem zamkniętym w silmarilu, toteż krążył teraz, gniewny z bezsilności, po rozległej komnacie. Nie widział jednak niczego, ni okien, ni drzwi, ni szczeliny, którą mógłby wykorzystać, gdyby tylko jakieś narzędzie miał w pobliżu. Wtem przypomniał sobie wezwanie Finwego, dlatego nie ustąpił, lecz jeszcze goręcej zapragnął odnaleźć wyjście. „Jeśli nie ku wolności, niech do ojca los mnie prowadzi". – Tak rzekł do siebie Fëanor i udał się dalej i więcej wzrok wytężał, próbując zgłębić to miejsce tajemnicze. Lecz rozległ się głos pełen przestrogi, głos Eönwego:  
– Nie szukaj sal, nie zobaczysz ich! Są przed tobą ukryte.  
Nienna wyjawiła ze smutkiem:  
– Nie spotkasz tu innych, ani elfów, ani pozostałych.  
A gdy ujrzała zbłąkane spojrzenie Fëanora, poczęła mu objaśniać:  
– Wszyscy bowiem trafiają tutaj, do domu Mandosa. Wszyscy, w których przedtem, z daru Ilúvatara, krążyła krew, którzy oddychali powietrzem Manwego. Lecz pozostają tu sami, dopóki nie zrozumieją, dopóki żal się w nich nie zbudzi.  
Przerwała jej Vairë, mówiąc w imieniu męża – Mandos wszakże trwał w groźnym milczeniu:  
– Ty zaś czynisz wszystko, by pozostać tu najdłużej. To widzi Mandos. Taką też będziesz miał karę, w połowie przez siebie samego zadaną.  
– Z Mandosem ja się zgadzam – rzekł Manwë. – I zgadza się Ilúvatar.  
Wówczas Fëanor krzyknął przeraźliwie i znów się stał podobny do ognia. Odeszli tedy od niego Valarowie i Majarowie, przejściem dla Fëanora niedostępnym, oddając go Mandosowi. Jeden tylko Manwë odwrócił się, nim zniknął.  
– Żegnaj, synu Finwego! Mam mimo wszystko nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy i że ujrzę cię kiedyś u stóp Taniquetilu.  
Zapłonął w furii Fëanor i krzyknął za odchodzącym Manwem:  
– U twoich stóp?! Niech się przed tobą płaszczą Vanyarowie, skoro pozbawieni są rozumu! Niech się płaszczy przed tobą ród Indis! Ja, Fëanor, syn Finwego i Míriel, nigdy nie uraczę cię szacunkiem. Nigdy!  
Wtedy wreszcie przemówił Mandos, którego milczenie ciążyło Fëanorowi.  
– Ja, Námo, pan Mandosu, kiedyś nauczę cię szacunku. Kiedyś!  
I po tych słowach zniknął Mandos w przestrzeni swej siedziby i nie zdążył nawet na niego spojrzeć Fëanor. „Kiedyś!". – Wciąż złowrogo pobrzmiewał głos Valara, niczym złowroga kpina, aż w końcu przestał być ogniem Fëanor (choć nie przestał się gniewać), bo zrozumiał, że nawet on, Fëanor, syn Finwego niczym nie zdoła, nawet słowem, pokonać Mandosa.

Tak oto został Fëanor sam ze sobą i długo przebywał w samotni, pośród tych przedziwnych ciemności przystających do miejsc pełnych grozy i pełnych zła, a przecież tak wielce od nich oddalonych. Nieznośna cisza dawała mu się we znaki, bo przy niej myśli własne głośniej jeszcze krzyczały do niego; gorsze jednakże od ciszy były dźwięki, które raz po raz ją przerywały – nie miał pewności Fëanor, czy słyszał valarskie rogi i lutnie grające ku jego zgubie, lecz w szepty wokół obecne wierzył żarliwie i wiele spośród nich brał za znajome. Wołał do tych szeptów syn Finwego, prosił nawet, sam tego niepomny, ale one wciąż tylko mówiły, nigdy zaś nie rozmawiały. Wkrótce począł sam do siebie przemawiać, a choć nie mówił już tak pięknie jak dawniej, bo nie panował nad słowem i plątał się straszliwie niczym istota bez zmysłów, to słuchali go wszyscy; i wokół szepty ucichły – byli bowiem słuchający ich właścicielami.  
Wyrzucał z siebie słowa Duch Ognisty, wpierw nienawistne i gorzkie, później zaś żałośliwe i pełne smutku i jedne z drugimi często się splatały, a on próbował je rozdzielić. Jednak nie tylko myśli i słowa go nękały, lecz także sny, chociaż Fëanor wątpił w to, że śnić jeszcze może – bo czy też śnić mogą umarli? Sądził zatem, że to jedynie snu wrażenie, przez czary Mandosa sprawione. Nie sposób odpędzić moc Náma z jego własnej siedziby – o tym pamiętał Fëanor, jednakże póki siła w nim pozostawała, póty czarom próbował się opierać.

Nie wiedział nikt z Eldarów i nie wiedział sam Fëanor, ile czasu trwał w swej pustelni. Nie odliczał on ani godzin, ani dni, ani lat, a jeśli nawet liczył je z początku, to dawno już przestał, pokonany bezczasem miejsca. Czy dzień, po stracie Drzew ciemny, akurat panował za murami pałacu, czy noc prawdziwa błyszczała gwiazdami – Fëanor również nie wiedział i nad tym najwięcej ubolewał, wciąż wszak był elfem, oni przeto wolą mieć świadomość widoku Ardy i jej uroku niźli upływu czasu. W takiej niespodziewanej tęsknocie westchnął Fëanor i szeptem wypowiedział imię tej, która wiele daje światu, a której on sam wiele odebrał. Lecz Yavanna nie przyszła, bo Fëanor nadal nie był gotów, by ją spotkać.

Zjawili się jednak, przynosząc ze sobą blask, Irmo i Vairë, a wraz z nimi Nienna, która jest współczuciem. Wówczas przypomniał Irmo ze smutkiem, że odebrał Fëanor Míriel, swej matce, ducha i z dwakroć większym smutkiem dodał:  
– Wielki był duch w ciele Míriel, wielki i dobry. Dlaczego więc i ty takim się nie stałeś? Dlaczego nie uszanowałeś tego poświęcenia i daru?  
Odczuł potężny wstyd i ból Fëanor i przez chwilę zapragnął stać się nicością, by tak zadośćuczynić biednej matce, atoli wciąż nie wyzbył się do końca złych uczuć. Zapłonął w gniewie:  
– Gothmog ze śmiercią odebrali mi ciało, teraz Mandos odbiera mi ducha. Bądź więc uszczęśliwiony, Mandosowy wspólniku!  
Westchnął Irmo, a było to westchnienie dalekie od tych, które słyszano w jego ogrodach zwanych Lórien.  
– To jeszcze nie czas – rzekł do Vairë.  
Fëanorowi zaś odrzekł:  
– Płynie pośród ogrodów moich i Estë potężny strumień, co przywraca spokój i koi cierpienie. Pamiętasz? To jest część królestwa, którym władam wraz z Estë i tam nasz dar uleczania większą ma moc niźli gdzie indziej. Wodę z tego źródła może ci przynieść Estë, lecz pamiętaj, Fëanorze: Ty najpierw sobie pomóc musisz, od ciebie najwięcej zależy.  
– Nie potrzeba mi waszego źródełka! – rzucił Fëanor drwiącymi słowami, bo nie mógł znieść litości.  
Wtedy głos zabrała Vairë.  
– Fëanorze. Fëanorze!  
I uniosła rękę, nucąc cicho i Fëanor ujrzał wreszcie ściany Mandosu – wysokie, jakby się pięły do przestworzy Manwego, potężne, jakby je Aulë wyrzeźbił i ciemne jak wszystko wokół (jak oczy Mandosa, gdy wygłasza proroctwa), choć oświetlone blaskiem pochodni.  
Wskazała Vairë dłonią, a Fëanor, przyjrzawszy się, spostrzegł na ścianach wiele obrazów, tak wiele, że się zdawały nie setkami czy tysiącami, a nieskończonością. Poznał Fëanor, że to dzieje Ardy. Wtem posłyszał głos Vairë.  
– Oto moje dzieło, które tworzyć będę przez wieczność. Oto obrazy, które wyplatam, słysząc o waszych istnieniach i czynach. Możesz, Fëanorze, dopomóc mi w tkaniu – sprawić, że więcej w tym radości niż bólu zaznam. Z waszych losów splatam obrazy, losy zaś własne wy pleciecie sami. Od ciebie tylko zależy, jaki obraz utkam z twojego losu, od ciebie jedynie zależy, czy znów ujrzysz ogrody Irma i Estë, czy znów staniesz na wiecznie zielonych łąkach Yavanny.  
– Nie mów mi o niej! – warknął tedy Fëanor niczym zraniony wilczy pies. – I przestań kłamać, przestańcie oboje! Nic bowiem ode mnie już nie zależy! Mandos zabrał mi wszelką wolność. Więzi mnie tu, a dopóki nie odzyskam wolności i nie odzyskam ciała, nie będę pragnął odzyskać dobrej woli.  
– Twój upór w niczym ci nie pomoże – rzekła Nienna łagodnie. – Takim uporem nigdy nie zbliżysz się ku wolności, którą sam sobie odebrałeś.  
– Cóż możesz wiedzieć o wolności, płaczko? Ty, która uciekasz przed radością! Ty, którą uwięziły łzy.  
– Powstrzymaj się, Fëanorze! – krzyknęła Vairë tak, jak potrafi krzyczeć Mandos i zląkł się jej, wbrew sobie, Fëanor.  
Nienna jednak objęła Vairë, a do Fëanora uśmiechnęła się smutno, lecz był jej uśmiech w tym smutku piękny. I rzekła:  
– Wiem o słońcu i o ludziach – Drugich Dzieciach. Tak jak o wielu innych rzeczach, o których ty nie wiesz nic przez to, że jesteś tutaj. Powiedz mi, Fëanorze, czym jest słońce i jak wygląda? O wschodzie, zachodzie. Jak wyglądają Drugie Dzieci? Beren, Tuor. Eärendil… O półelfach także nic ci nie wiadomo… Przez to, że jesteś tutaj. Przez to, że tu trafiłeś. Przez to, że czyny własne los twój tu pchnęły…  
Zamilkła nagle Nienna, ku rozpaczy Fëanora, bo oto rozpaliła w nim ciekawość, oto zapragnął słuchać; i nie rzekła nic więcej, zgodnie z życzeniem Mandosa, lecz nie odeszła, mimo że Irmo powtórzył: „To jeszcze nie czas".  
Milczała Nienna, ale pozostała przy Fëanorze i chwile długie przy nim trwała, gdy go już opuścili Vairë i Irmo. I czekała cierpliwie, nucąc słodkie pieśni, aż będzie Fëanor gotów do zrozumienia.

Czas mijał na Ardzie, a Fëanorowi dłużył się i przykrzył bezczas w Domu Umarłych, gdzie znów poczuł się samotny, kiedy Nienna wróciła do swej siedziby. Zazdrość też lekka go kłuła, którą próbował zwalczyć, na myśl, że nie tylko jego Nienna odwiedza i nie tylko jemu pomaga w tym przybytku dusz. Wtedy właśnie do Fëanora, wpatrzonego w obrazy Vairë, przyszedł Mandos.  
Usłyszał bowiem Námo, jako jedyny, ciche i gorzkie łkanie Fëanora.  
– Czego chcesz, Mandosie? Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Odejdź! Czyś całkiem stał się głuchy?  
Wtenczas rozniosło się echo, powtarzając: „głuchy, głuchy, głuchy" i zadrżał Fëanor, czując, że to do niego krzyczą ściany.  
– Głuchy i ślepy byłeś, Fëanorze – odezwał się Mandos. – I nadal taki jesteś.  
– Nie! – krzyknął Fëanor, a Mandos usłyszał rozpacz.  
Spytał Námo Fëanora:  
– Cóż znaczy twoje „nie"?  
Fëanor milczał, ale Mandos wiedział. Rzekł Valar:  
– Nawet w ostatnim tchnieniu mówiłeś jedynie o tych klejnotach, Duchu Ognisty! Teraz za to widzę, że zacząłeś rozumieć. Lecz nie żałujesz i nie pragniesz cudzego wybaczenia…  
Znów się uniósł w szaleństwie Fëanor:  
– Mnie, mnie wszyscy winni błagać o wybaczenie! Mnie, którego okradli: z ojca, własnych dzieł i honoru! Lecz niech się nie trudzą, ja bowiem im nie wybaczę! Niech im…  
– Nie waż się składać przysiąg w Domu Umarłych! – zakrzyknął Mandos tak przeraźliwie, że aż wygasł ogień w Fëanorze.  
A potem mówić zaczął ciszej:  
– Wielka była twoja duma, gdy wzywałeś w przysiędze Wieczne Ciemności, acz ja ci powiadam: Choćby twoja pycha stała się ogromna jak mój pałac, nigdy nie staniesz obok Morgotha!  
Zdumiał się syn Finwego, więc mu Mandos powiedział:  
– Wiele już chwil tkwisz tutaj, w samotni, i wiele się w tym czasie wydarzyło na Ardzie poza moim pałacem. Wiedz, że wróg twój, a mój dawny brat, uwięziony został w Pustce.  
I mówił Mandos dalej:  
– Wciąż mały przy nim jesteś w swej nienawiści i wciąż tli się w tobie nadzieja. Nie pragnij dla siebie Pustki, taką ci daję radę. Tam nie ma Finwego i twoich synów!  
– Cóż więc im uczyniłeś? Mów!  
– Nie ja im uczyniłem – rzekł Mandos.

A kiedy wybrzmiały słowa Mandosa, wówczas mgła przedziwna, prawdziwa jasność pośród mandosowych ciemności, utworzyła się przed Fëanorem i wkrótce dojrzał w niej siebie samego i posłyszał, jak składa przysięgę. Na dźwięk tamtych słów tym razem nie rozgorzał, ale zimno przeraźliwe go dosięgło. Potem ujrzał wszystkich synów powtarzających za nim słowa i poczuł, że mróz go chwyta boleśniejszy od mrozu Helcaraxë. Niebawem wizja zniknęła, lecz nie był to koniec sądu Mandosa. Inna wizja powstała i Fëanor już nie słowa, a czyny synów swoich obserwował – okrutne i niegodne Pierworodnych, niegodne istot, których Ojcem jest Ilúvatar, co w tej chwili dopiero zrozumiał, gdy nie był zajęty szaleńczym czynem i gdy mu Mandos przykazał patrzeć.  
Widział w tej strasznej chwili wszystkie ofiary, synów i swoje. Widział, jak spoglądają w jego stronę Teleri Olwego, cali we krwi, i dostrzegł w ich oczach smutek głęboki. A potem zakrzyknął z bólu, bo z ran Telerich wysunęły się ostrza mieczy; sami zaś Teleri patrzyli teraz na niego, w oczach mając bezbrzeżne zdumienie, co w jeszcze inne się zmieniło, gdy w niemym geście dotykali miejsc, w które wbili miecze Noldorowie – tego rodzaju zdumienia nawet Fëanor w czasach swej świetności nie potrafiłby słowem opisać. Wtedy to zaczął Fëanor przeklinać własne szaleństwo. I słyszał to Mandos, lecz sądu nie przerwał.  
Nie zdążył odnaleźć spokoju Fëanor, bo po Telerich ukazali się Sindarowie Elwego zwanego Thingolem, przyjaciela ojca Fëanora, Finwego. Spostrzegł Fëanor stosy zabitych w drugim bratobójstwie; patrzył, jak Nimloth, krewna Celeborna, otwiera medalion i pokazuje dwoje elfiąt – przeczuł, że to byli jej synowie, a potem dostrzegł, jak mu powiedział Mandos, Diora, syna Berena-człowieka i wnuka Elwego i nigdy już nie zapomniał tego spojrzenia Diora, co mogłoby większy nawet od Fëanorowego ogień zdusić.  
Wkrótce zobaczył trzecie z bratobójstw, napotkał spojrzeniem Sindarów i braci swoich, Noldorów, skupionych wokół Elwing i Eärendila – tak ich Mandos nazywał. I zdało się Fëanorowi, że wszyscy w Sirionie płaczą łzami podobnymi do silmarilów.  
Ujrzał Fëanor trzy bratobójstwa, największe spośród zbrodni jego rodu, jednak Mandos miał dla niego coś jeszcze. Oto przed Fëanorem ukazywać zaczęły się inne obrazy z życia jego synów, nie mniej straszliwe od poprzednich. Patrzył więc Fëanor, jak synowie jego napadają na Berena i Lúthien, jak niecnie planują pozbyć się Finroda, jak wygrażają śmiercią Elwemu, jak pogardzają Eölem i wywyższają się nad niego. W końcu Mandos pokazał Fëanorowi Maglora i Maedhrosa w ostatniej ich próbie i widział Fëanor, jak najmędrsi z jego synów, łagodni niegdyś jak ich matka, mordują strażników Eönwego i jak później przeklinają swój los.  
– Za tobą poszli, twoja to zasługa. – Usłyszał głos Mandosa. – Acz ich największa, bo ich to były czyny, ich rękoma sprawione, ich własnym szaleństwem powodowane.  
– Przestań – poprosił, ku zdumieniu samego Náma, Fëanor.  
Rzekł Mandos:  
– Ty nigdy nie przestałeś. Dlaczego więc teraz ja miałbym się powstrzymać? Powiedz mi, Fëanorze. Dlaczego?  
– Proszę, Mandosie – ja, Fëanor, syn Finwego! Nie słyszysz? Ty nigdy nie słuchasz! Wciąż tylko mówisz i przepowiadasz. Zsyłasz klątwy, więzisz dusze…  
– Dość mam ciebie, synu Finwego! – Przeraźliwy był ten krzyk Mandosa.  
W tamtej chwili pomyślał Fëanor, że zbyt już się naraził Mandosowi i wydało mu się, że bezczas umknął z sal Mandosu, nad nim zaś, Duchem Zanadto Ognistym, odmierzać poczęto ostatnie godziny.  
– Przychodzą do mnie wizje, lecz nie zsyłam klątw, bo klątwy każdy na siebie sam zsyła. Sądzę dusze i mam je pod opieką, lecz nie są moimi więźniami albowiem same przychodzą do mnie. – Nie drgał już groźnie głos Mandosa. – I ty się zjawiłeś na moje wezwanie, z własnej woli, o której myślisz, że ci ją zabrałem. Zgodziłeś się na ten Dom, więc zgodzić się powinieneś z jego prawami.  
Znów milczał Fëanor, nie znajdując słów dla Mandosa. Ten za to ponownie przemówił:  
– Nigdy nie przestałeś. To ty, synu Finwego, ty zaprawdę nie słuchałeś. Nie raz cię ostrzegałem, lecz nie usłuchałeś moich słów. Nie zawróciłeś z drogi, choć zawsze był na to czas.  
– Nie!  
– Tak, Fëanorze. Zawsze był czas. Wy tylko myśleliście inaczej.  
– Przysięgaliśmy!  
Zaśmiał się ponuro Mandos.  
– Wierzyliście, że musicie ją wypełnić, a zapomnieliście, jakże łatwo, że dał wszystkim Ilúvatar wolną wolę! W braku mądrości nie wiedzieliście, że dobrem byłoby złamanie słowa. Ilúvatar dał wam wybór. Nie sprostaliście próbie.  
Poczuł Fëanor, że życie wszelkie, jakie mu w Mandosie zostało, go opuszcza. Rzekł w rozpaczy:  
– Niechże tak będzie, niech mnie pochłoną Wieczne Ciemności! Takiej chciałem dla siebie kary i taką wolę od twojego wyroku.  
– Szaleńcze! Czy nie rozumiesz? Dobro nie może przyjmować zła! Nie przyjął nigdy Ilúvatar waszej przysięgi i nie przyjęli jej Manwë wraz z Vardą, których wezwaliście na świadków. Nikt nie zmieni woli Ilúvatara poza samym Ilúvatarem, nikt, żadna przysięga. A Eru mówi, że miejsce umarłych nie znajduje się w Pustce, lecz w Domu, gdzie ja jestem strażnikiem. Tylko ci, co na zawsze wyrzeką się Eru i których On sam tak osądzi, skazani mogą być na Pustkę.  
Długie chwile rozmyślał Fëanor, aż w końcu zdobył się na odwagę, by spytać Mandosa:  
– Cóż więc za karę masz dla mnie?  
Odpowiedział mu Námo:  
– Eärendilowi zawdzięczacie nasze przebaczenie i jego to zasługa, że więcej was nie przeklinam. Nie klątwę prawdziwą, a karę za wasze przewiny głosiłem i tamtych słów nie zmienię – karę musi ponieść twój ród, nie za słowa haniebne, co pozostaną słowami, lecz za czyny, gdyż one was zgubiły i przez was zgubiły też innych. Litują się nad wami wasze ofiary, lecz pamiętaj, co ci dawno temu rzekłem: Litość ofiar nie uchroni cię przed karą i sądem Eru! I tak będzie.

Wówczas ciemność przeraźliwa znów nastała i znów zniknęły ściany Mandosu. Światło jednak wkrótce zabłysło w oczach Mandosa i oto Mandos orzekł:  
– Ty, który niegdyś władzę miałeś nad słowami – przez słowa poległeś, boś później źle nad nimi panował.  
Zobaczył tedy Fëanor następne obrazy z dawnych dni i usłyszał głos własny obrażający przyrodnie rodzeństwo i Indis, a potem groźbę wymierzoną w Fingolfina, o którego najbardziej był zazdrosny. Na końcu zaś raz jeszcze posłyszał słowa okrutnej przysięgi, w której śmiercią groził każdej żywej istocie.  
Rzekł Námo:  
– Ty, który twórcą jesteś palantírów, widzących kryształów – podobny stałeś się do ślepca, wzrok twój bowiem przestał sięgać daleko.  
Teraz posłyszał Fëanor głos Morgotha i własne myśli, które w tamtym czasie zgodne były z podszeptem wroga. Żałował wielce, że tak łatwo dał się zwieść, choćby na chwilę krótką, że tak lekko innych osądzał i równie wielce żałował tego, co mu zazdrość o ojca przyniosła.  
– Ty, który stworzyłeś lampy, co wiecznym światłem o barwie nieba, dziedziny Manwego, zdają się płonąć, współtwórco silmarilów – nie zdołałeś zachować światła własnej duszy i światło skradłeś Yavannie. I nigdy nie spojrzałeś w przestworza, by szukać w nich Manwego.  
Ujrzał Fëanor Yavannę i siebie samego; znów usłyszał, jak wykrzykuje, że to do niego silmarile należą. Później słuchał, jak odmawia powrotu do Valinoru, jak przekleństwami rzuca ku siedzibie Valarów, jak wyśmiewa rady Nerdanel i jak w chwilach następnych rozkazuje spalić statki.  
– Ilúvatarze. Cóż my uczyniliśmy… Cóż ja uczyniłem…  
Zniknęły ciemności, na nowo zapaliły się pochodnie, a Mandos przemówił:  
– Fëanorze, synu Finwego, doskonałe były dzieła twoich rąk.  
Odżyła w Fëanorze część dawnej dumy.  
– Lecz nie jest doskonały twórca, który istoty dzieł własnych nie rozumie.  
Zrazu poczuł złość Fëanor, jednak gniew, ku jego zdumieniu, w cichą zgodę się zmienił. Rację miał bowiem Mandos.  
Raz jeszcze pomyślał o swej rodzinie Fëanor, a myślał także o tych, których pokrzywdził: Indis i jej synach – teraz nazwałby ich braćmi prawdziwymi i kochałby ich tak, jak potrafił kochać Finwego. Ale Mandosa tylko o synów zapytał i on mu o nich opowiedział. Nie chciał wszak słuchać Fëanor ani o ich śmierciach, ani wnuka, Celebrimbora – jedynego z jego rodu, który nie zawiódł Ilúvatara; lecz nie zakrył tego przed nim Mandos. Powiedział mu też Námo o Finwem i jego poświęceniu dla dobra Míriel oraz Indis.  
– Finwë pozostał w tym Domu, by twoja matka mogła go w ciele opuścić. Wszelako i ona jest blisko ciebie, bo zapragnęła pomagać Vairë.  
– Czy ojciec mój zostanie tu na zawsze? – spytał Fëanor z żalem.  
– Nikt nie wie na pewno, co się w przyszłości wydarzy – odrzekł Námo. – Nawet ja sam nie wiem wszystkiego. Tylko Ilúvatar zna w pełni własne zamiary, choć nawet i on pewien być nie może, wszakże myśli często przychodzą znienacka lub nieproszone i albo podtrzymują nas w duchu, albo każą zmienić nasze sądy.  
Nabrał nadziei Fëanor i wtedy zapytał o Indis, o braci swoich – Finarfina i Fingolfina i o siostry swoje, o których często zapominał – Findis i Írimë.  
– Czy żałujesz teraz swoich uczynków wobec nich? Czy żałujesz, żeś odmawiał im miłości?  
Zamilkł Fëanor, lecz wiedział Mandos, że żal Fëanora jest szczery i tylko reszta Fëanorowej dumy nie pozwala mu się przyznać. Znów zadał pytanie Námo:  
– Dlaczego nie pytasz mnie o Nerdanel?  
Prędko odparł Fëanor:  
– Nie będę cię o to prosił!  
– Lecz ona jest prawdziwym dowodem ciebie, tego, że wciąż kochać potrafisz. – Tak mu rzekł Mandos. – Słuchaj więc: Wielkie zmartwienie jej przyniosłeś, kiedy porzuciłeś ją i Valinor.  
– I ona mnie porzuciła!  
– Ona tylko ma w sobie mądrość prawdziwą, ona jedna z twojego domu.  
– „Ma", powiedziałeś! A więc Nerdanel żyje jeszcze.  
– Tak – odpowiedział Námo. – W Tirionie, u boku Indis. Żyje jeszcze, choć przez ciebie serce mogła mieć martwe. Duch jej jednak nigdy nie był mniej silny od twojego.  
– Czy wrócę kiedyś do niej?  
Cisza długa nastała po Fëanorowym pytaniu. Wreszcie Mandos przemówił:  
– Na wieki pozostaniesz w tym miejscu i nie będziesz oglądał chwały Valinoru, który tak chętnie niegdyś opuściłeś – cóż masz teraz? Ani widoku Amanu, ani własnego królestwa na Wschodzie!  
– Nie! Mandosie!  
Dodał Mandos, widząc trwogę Fëanora:  
– Będziesz mógł powrócić, gdy przyjdzie czas Dagor Dagorath, Bitwy Bitew. Wtedy, jeśli wola ci pozwoli, odzyskasz silmarile i oddasz je Yavannie, pomagając w wielkim czynie i odzyskując honor.  
– Skąd możesz wiedzieć?  
Powiedział Mandos:  
– Mnie dane są wizje, los twój od ciebie tylko zależy – a teraz także od Eru, który po mnie cię osądzi. Nie spotkasz przed Ardą Uzdrowioną ani Nerdanel, ani innych współplemieńców i tutaj też Noldorów nie spotkasz do tego czasu. Lecz wolno ci przekazać słowo dla Nerdanel, wówczas Nienna, gdy uwierzy w twoją skruchę, zaniesie Nerdanel pociechę. Albowiem żona twoja więcej na nią zasługuje niż ty.  
Westchnął ciężko Fëanor, a Mandos zwrócił się do niego:  
– Pójdź za mną, Fëanorze, synu Finwego.  
Spytał Fëanor:  
– Dokąd chcesz mnie zabrać, Mandosie?  
– Do tych, którzy czekali na ciebie i wciąż czekają.  
Zdumiał się Fëanor.  
– Ojciec mój? Synowie? Mówiłeś przecież, że przez wieki krewnych nie ujrzę!  
– Nie – Mandos odpowiedział. – Ci, którzy dawno już wybaczyli, lecz wciąż od ciebie skruchę pragną usłyszeć. Z nimi wolno ci przebywać tak długo, jak oni zniosą twoje towarzystwo.  
Fëanor ani jednym nie odezwał się słowem, strach nagły bowiem nim zawładnął.  
– Czy pójdziesz za mną, Fëanorze? – Głośno ponowił Námo pytanie.  
Wówczas dało o sobie znać echo. „Fëanorze", „Fëanorze" – w nieskończoność zdawało się wybrzmiewać imię elfa. Lecz w końcu Fëanor zawierzył nadziei i stanął przed Mandosem, bliżej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, kiedy to jeszcze go raczył gniewem i gdy się go obawiał. A potem spojrzał mu w oczy tak odważnie jak dawniej, gdy go Valarowie wezwali do Kręgu Przeznaczenia – jednak teraz inna odwaga w nim mieszkała, a on sam nie był już płomieniem. I odrzekł Fëanor:  
– Tak, pójdę.


End file.
